True love never dies
by nikki marie wesker
Summary: Oneshot, Claire x Steve, warning contains lemon.


**Disclaimer – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot maybe a two or three if people like it, this is a Claire x Steve story of them being reunited, feel free to review and hope you like it. Warning contains lemon.**

**True love never dies**

I was currently at the bar of my local pub with a cold beer in hand, I was feeling a bit tipsy at this point, I lost count of how many bottles I had drunk so far, I was on my own; everyone else either spending the night with their partners or like her brother always working, I was beginning to worry about Chris, he never took any time off, since Jill's death a year ago Chris had become very distant not just with her but everyone else as well.

I can remember the last time that I saw my brother; he looked like hell, I swear he had not slept in days judging by the dark circles and bags under his eyes, he couldn't even hold eye contact with me, he looked lost, lonely and hurt but that was to be expected, Jill meant the world to him, he loved her not just as a friend but something a lot more even though he never told her that, I think that maybe he regrets that.

I could see why Chris would feel guilty, I remember Steve uttering those three words to me before he died and left this world, but I didn't have the time to return those words, he died in my arms after saving me, he sacrificed his own life to save mine, like Jill had done for Chris, it was a lot of guilt to cope with and not a day went by that I didn't wish that it was me who died instead of him.

Steve was a good man, even though he was annoying at first, he was reckless and immature, as events unfolded I saw more to him, he was a victim of umbrella he got imprisoned for something he had nothing to do with, he did not deserve what happened to him, he should of never been on that god forsaken island in the first place.

I remember being on that plane sleeping beside Steve, when I felt him move and then felt his breath near my face, I knew he was going to kiss me, he thought I was asleep but I had woken up a couple of minutes beforehand, I remember the anticipation of feeling his lips on mine but it never came, I was disappointed he was a very attractive man but for some reason he had changed his mind then I felt the warmth that was around me from him being next to me disappear.

I loved him but I wasn't in love with him even though if he made it out alive I would have, I would give anything to just of had that chance to find out, but that will never happen, wesker had told me that he might bring him back, but if he has at what cost, would Steve even be the same person would he even remember me.

I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts when the bartender came over to speak to me,

"You look troubled young lady" he said to me with a look of concern.

"You don't know the half of it" I replied taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly.

I had to get out of here and get some fresh air; thinking about Steve was not helping.

"I'm going to get some air, goodnight" I said to bartender waving as I got up and left.

XXXXXX

As I walked out in the cold air I felt instantly better, taking a slow walk down the high street I took in my surroundings, enjoying how quiet and peaceful it was at this time of night, I made my way to my apartment, as I walked around the corner to the front door, getting my keys out of my bag as I went I looked up and froze.

I couldn't breathe, It felt like my head was spinning, I dropped my bag, it couldn't be him he was meant to be dead but here he was, staring at me with tears in his eyes, Steve, Steve was alive looking at me the exact same way he had when he confessed his love to me all those years ago, I just stared at him unable to move my face mirroring his, I watched as he held out his hand, I took it quickly as if he would disappear if I didn't.

He pulled me towards him, taking me in his arms; I let my tears fall holding onto him tightly, but this time they were tears of joy, not sorrow, I moved my head from his chest to look at him, touching his face just to make sure he is real, I slowly moved my face nearer to his so that my lips were hovering over his, I kissed him slowly savouring how good it felt, breaking the kiss, I rested my forehead on his with a smile I moved around him to put the keys in the door unlocking it, I turned round to face him, I took his hand and lead him into my apartment.

I shut the door behind me, Steve closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed me, the kisses became frantic we didn't even stop for air, we were lost in each other, I felt his hands move all over me taking in every inch of me, I slid my hands down his torso to his belt unbuckling it then undoing his button on his jeans, as they fell to his ankles he kicked them off, he grabbed my shirt ripping it off with urgency capturing my lips again with his, he took my breasts in his hands caressing them causing me to moan softly into his mouth which caused him to moan with me, I guided him to the bedroom, discarding the rest of our clothes, we fell on the bed, he trailed small kisses all the way down my stomach, as I felt wet warmth on my sex, Steve teasing me with his tongue my back arched and I groaned and groaned getting nearer and nearer to the release that I needed, just as I was near my climax he stopped, he captured my lips again as I wrapped my lags around him tightly, he stopped to look at me, panting.

"Make love to me" I whispered, he kept eye contact with me as he slowly entered me pumping in and out slowly, playing with my breasts as he did, he started to pump faster, feeling my contractions getting stronger, my groans getting louder with his each and every thrust, I could feel my walls breaking, his thumb moved to my clit rubbing it as he pumped faster and faster, a few seconds later my body gave in, tightening myself around him, legs shaking, having the best orgasm I had ever had, a second later I felt Steve reach his spilling is seed inside of me, he fell on top of me panting.

Steve lifted his head planting a soft kiss on my lips stroking my hair, with a small smile

"I love you" he spoke softly

Tears were rolling down my face "I love you too" I watched as a tear escaped his eye, he rolled on to his side besides me taking me into his arms kissing my forehead

Snuggling in to him, happy to have another chance, this was how things were meant to be.

True love never dies.


End file.
